A typical network simulator may include a range of networking technologies and may enable a developer to build and test complex networks using basic building blocks, such as a variety of nodes and links. A hierarchical network may be simulated using various types of nodes, such computers, hubs, bridges, routers, switches, links, mobile units, etc. Various types of Wide Area Network (WAN) technologies, such as Transmission Control Protocol (TCP), Asynchronous Transfer Mode (ATM), Internet Protocol (IP), as well as Local Area Network (LAN) technologies, such as Ethernet, token rings etc., can all be simulated with a typical simulator, enabling developers to test and analyze results in a controlled and reproducible environment. Network simulators enable developers to test scenarios that might be particularly difficult or expensive to emulate using real hardware. Compared to the cost and time involved in setting up an entire test bed to mirror a deployed network or portion of a deployed network, network simulators are relatively fast and inexpensive.
Similar to a deployed network, a network simulator may include a network management system (NMS) to manage network elements (e.g., managed devices). NMS device management may include configuration, accounting, performance, and fault monitoring. Similar to an NMS in a deployed network, the NMS of a network simulator may discover network inventory, monitor device health and status, provide alerts to conditions that impact system performance, and identify problems. Similar to an NMS in a deployed network, an NMS of the network simulator may employ various protocols to accomplish its variety of management tasks. For example, the NMS may use Simple Network Management Protocol (SNMP) for configuring and gathering information from devices in the network hierarchy.